No Possible Way
by Yuukibabe
Summary: Mitsuki wants to see to see Eichi really badly, so badly that shes practically given up on life. Will her fate change? Or will it end the way it was suppose to?
1. All falls without hope

Chapter 1---All falls without hope

Mitsuki just can't help it anymore. She misses him so much and won't except that he is gone. She just won't. She loves Eichi. Nothing will ever change that, but she's slowly losing hope. She needs to find a way to see him, but the is no way. No possible way.

Takuto walks into her room. He sees Mitsuki wrapped in her bed, like she's in a deep despair. He knows it's because of _him._ Mitsuki glances up at Takuto and notices that he is staring right back at her. She gives him a "just go away, I don't want you here" look but he starts slowly walking towards her. She buries her face back into her pillow.

"GO AWAY!" Mitsuki yells into her pillow.

"Come on, get up. You can't stay in here all day." Takuto says in a soft tone.

"Just watch me!"

Takuto rips the covers off her, sits down next to her and smoothes her hair out in a calming and somewhat affectionate way. "Come on, you have your concert tonight. You need to get ready."

_Oh yeah. The concert. _She had completely forgotten. Singing was one of those things that Mitsuki got her out of bed every morning for. Something she wanted to live for. The only thing she wanted to live for, because now that she had come to her senses about Eichi she only wanted to be with him. She promised him a long time ago, before they departed from each other, that the next time they see each other they will be closer to their dreams_. Well, I'm a singer now. I'm living my dream, but since your not here, it's more like a nightmare. _She wipes her eyes and sits up. "Ok, I'm all right, I'm up." She gives Takuto a smile to reassure him everything was all right, which is wasn't.

"Good." He smiles back even though he knew she wasn't all right. "Let's go."

…

Meroko was helping Mitsuki get ready back stage for the show. Meroko stepped back to see Mitsuki's outfit better. "Kawaii!!"

Mitsuki just smiled. She seemed to look good in anything when she was Full Moon.

Meroko hugged her. "Ready to get out there?"

"I'm practically shaking but yes, I am." Mitsuki was ready but it was all so nerve racking.

"Go get 'em!"

…

Mitsuki was so close to the stage that if she took one step the enormous crowd would be able to see her. Eichi consumed her thoughts, in till Takuto came from behind her and gave her a tight hug. He whispered in her ear, "You'll be great, you're a beautiful singer. No worries. Just do your best."

She just ran onto stage so she didn't have to be in Takuto's grasp any longer. As she walked onto stage she waved to everyone and gave the crowd a huge smile. She went up to the mike. "Hello everyone! I'm about to start my first song so please listen! And don't forget to Smile!" She always did smile; the smile she had just never meant anything.

anata no kawari ni sora naite ita nara

(if the sky was crying for you)

watashi wa umi ni natte dakishimeru kara

(I'll turn into a sea and embrace it)

arashi ni nomikomarete chizu nakushita to shite mo

(even if we're swallowed by the storm and lose our map)

anata no senaka ga ima no watashi no michishirube yo

(your back is the signpost for me now)

tsuki to taiyou mitai hanarete ite mo

(like the moon and sun, even when near or far)

chikazuite ite mo hikari wo uketomeru kyori de ite ne

(please be close enough to capture my light)

smile smile

itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo

(watch me always, watch me forever whenever)

smile smile

shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo

(want to believe, want to feel it forever)

smile smile

ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru egao wasurenai yo

(being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights)

I cannot live without you forever

The crowd was screaming like crazy. She knew that they would like the next song even more. It's the song that her dad wrote for her mom. Eternal Snow.

Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?

(I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?)

Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de

(Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or)

Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?

(Will you notice it?)

Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo

(Even though I've never said anything?)

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani

(Like snow, but quietly)

Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku

(It continues to pile up)

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara

(Hold me tight if I think like this)

Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi

(I didn't want to know)

Shiritaku Nakatta yo

(What it was like to fall in love with someone)

I love you Namida tomaranai

(I love you; my tears won't stop)

Konnan ja Kimi no koto Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo

(Therefore, I should be free of you)

Now time for something new. "Thank you!" She says to the audience and bows. "Now here is my new single, New Future!" She hopes Eichi will be in hers.

tatta hitosu kawaranai mono

(Just one thing doesn't change)

zutto egaiteta yume

(That dream I painted)

ima no jibun ha dou utsuru no

(How did I appear as I am now)

ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni

(In my young eyes back then)

nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara

(Hey, look up at it, it's such a vast night sky)

sou sugu ni wakaru you ni

(So that soon, so that you understand)

seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku

(You will shine at your best soon so hurry)

FULL MOON (FU-RU MU-N) wo sagashite

(Look for the FULL MOON)

let's sing a song

itsudemo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete

(Together forever Everything I can do for you right now)

day by day

kyou made on unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni dakae

(Your destiny until now From tomorrow, clutch your hopes to your chest)

let's sing a song

itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto nori koerareru yo

(Together forever If I'm with you I can overcome any hardship)

more and more

motto motto motto chikazukitai ima koko ni ite kurete

(More and more and more I want to be closer Please stay right here)

Takuto uses his magic for the grand finally and Mitsuki is now in a gorgeous, sparkling white dress. Glitter and stars are falling down on her from all directions.

Many thanks for you!

Mitsuki walks off stage and Meroko and Takuto are standing there giving her a big hug and telling her congrats.

…

Later that night Mitsuki is on her porch looking up at the stars.

"Nice night huh?" Takuto sits next to Mitsuki. "Great concert too."

"Yeah."

"What's on your mind?"

"The stars and the full moon out tonight. Eichi would have loved this night. It's so beautiful."

Takuto is outraged that he could be there, and it was a beautiful night out, and yet all Mitsuki could think about was Eichi. "Well forget about him, we-"

"_Forget_ about _Eichi?!" _Mitsuki said, interupting Takuto, "That's not possible, he will never be off my mind. Not in till the day I die!"

The word _die_ frightened Takuto. He doesn't want her to die. "Well, I'm here and so are you. Isn't that all that matters?" He leaned in closer to Mitsuki.

"No Eichi is all that matters!"

"Come on Mitsuki." He leans in to kiss her.

"NO!!!!" She automatically pushes him away. Her throat hurt more then ever right then, but she couldn't stop screaming.

He backs off. "What's wrong?"

"You are!"

"Why don't you love me the way that I do you!?"

"Because I can't! Because I don't! I LOVE Eichi!"

"But Eichi isn't here."

Mitsuki just stopped and stared at him. A tear ran down her cheek. "…I know…" She ran into her room. Her face was in her pillow again, and within a few seconds it was soggy with tears.

Takuto didn't dare go near her, so he just flew away figuring he would see her in the morning.

Mitsuki's throat throbbed with pain, but she continued to ignore it. She should be on her way to the hospital right now with this amount of pain, but she didn't care anymore and somehow managed to go to sleep. All night she dreamed of Eichi, in till all the sudden the dream ended and the pain went away.

In the morning Takuto had found Meroko with Izumi, they had gotten together after the concert. Takuto and Meroko were ready to get Mitsuki up and ready for the day. They went into her room and yelled out her name for her to get up, but she just lay there. When Takuto went up to shake her she was so cold. That's when they found out. Mitsuki was _dead._

Meroko shook her head and said, "It's time to get to get to work."

…

End of chapter 1: All falls without hope 

_In the next chapter, things get better! And happier!_

_So keep reading!_


	2. Fate has its ways

Chapter Two---Fate has its ways

Despair and Hopelessness. Those are the only two words that came to his mind. The one girl that he cared about most was gone. It was because of him, he just knew it. But why?

Takuto looks at Meroko. "How come I don't see any sadness on your face? Mitsuki is dead. _Dead_, and it seems like you don't even care."

Meroko shakes her head. "I knew it was coming. It even said so in the book."

Takuto grabs Meroko by the shoulders. "The book said Mitsuki was going to die and you didn't even _tell_ me!"

Meroko sighs. "At first I was going to. I was in tears the moment I read it. At the moment it seemed like everything we worked for was all going to waste, but then I bumped into Izumi at the concert and told him everything. He said it was just fate and that I should just let it be. And now think about it, you can be a official shiagami."

"I can't believe you even _listened_ to Izumi. We could have stopped this from happening. Or…at least I could have."

"Everything will work out."

"No it _WON'T_! Everything is lost now that she is gone. _I_ am lost now that she is gone."

"I'm…sorry."

"You know what?! I never want to see you again! You _never_ cared about Mitsuki!"

"I _did _care. I just felt like that was the right thing for her."

"_Death _was the right thing for her?"

"No, the place where she is going is the right thing for her. Remember Eichi?"

It struck him like a gunshot to the head. _She's going to be with him now. Him, and not me. Was this part of Meroko's brilliant plan? _"Go away! I don't want to be your partner anymore!"

"I agree. I will be Izumi's partner from now on. But I heard there was a new shiagami. She will be your new partner. And you never know, you might like her." Meroko flew out the window to her beloved Izumi. Now where does that leave him?

…

Takuto leans over Mitsuki. She had just died last night but it doesn't seem like she is really dead. It had happened so quickly. If you didn't look at her long enough then you might think she was still alive.

Takuto stood up and took his bow and arrow out, then put the bow on the arrow and pointed it at Mitsuki. "Sorry, Mitsuki." Takuto said as he closed his eyes and let go of the bow.

The arrow went right into Mitsuki and now her body began to rise. She and Takuto were now in the world between worlds, just floating in mid air. She began to open her eyes. When she finally did and looked around, she was suddenly overcome with aghast.

"Where am I?" Mitsuki said in a frightened voice, "What happened Takuto?"

"Your dead." Takuto just flat out said it. Mitsuki's eyes widened.

"WHAT? You better not be playing a trick on me. This isn't funny!"

"No, I'm not. Your dead. You died in your sleep last night."

"Why? My throat had hurt a little but how did I die?"

"I don't know, you tell me. Well, I have to send you up now, up there." Takuto was pointing up to a bright light.

"But wait, I don't want to! If I'm dead then where is Eichi?"

"He is not up there if that's what you're asking. Whenever I tried to send him there he just wanted to stay on earth to watch over you."

"But I'm not on earth anymore. He should be here with me!"

"Why do you even care for him so much?"

"Because he has always been there. He wouldn't even let his soul free in till I did it with him. So I shall not let my soul free in till I know he is here with me."

"But then you will be a ghost, just like him."

"I don't care, just bring me to him!"

"Okay but I can't bring you to him. I can make you a ghost but you will have to find him. And he could be anywhere on the earth."

"I'll find him, just make it so." 

"Alright, just remember, I was there for you too. I'll always do anything for you, that's the only reason I'm doing this for you, and because I love you." He wrapped her in his arms for one last time. Then, with a snap of his fingers, Mitsuki disappeared. Now Takuto was floating there in the world, by his lonesome, tears falling down his face.

…

Now, all that lay with Takuto was emptiness. He decided there was nothing left to do but meet his new partner. _"You never know, you might like her."_ What was Meroko thinking? Of course he wasn't going to _like _her, but what else did he have to lose?

Jonathan was standing next to a girl whose head was facing toward the ground. Jonathan was in his human form, which made it easier to take him more seriously.

"This is your new partner, Hikari," Said Jonathan.

This came as a shock to Takuto. He recognized her name immediately. It was his girlfriend from before the accident. But why was she here? She…. killed herself? Why would she do that? "Hi," said Takuto. She didn't look up, she just nodded. Apparently she didn't know exactly why she was there or what had happened. Just like Takuto had his first day. Jonathan walked away and Takuto continued. "I'm Takuto Kira."

She looks up at him. "Ta..ku..to?" Pause. "TAKUTO!" She wraps her arms around him and squeezes him tightly against her. Takuto's eyes grew wide. "Is it really you?" Her eyes are now filled with tears. She gained her memory very quickly. More quickly then he did his own.

He embraced her back. She really did miss him. It makes him wonder what could have brought her here. "Yes, its me." They were standing there in a time that seemed to go on forever in till finally they released each other. This was one of the only moments when Mitsuki was not on Takuto's mind. "Ready for your first assignment?" asked Takuto.

Hikari sighed, "If I must."

…

"You know, it seems like you would make a much better guardian angel then a shiagami. First you send Mitsuki to Eichi, and then you got Takuto back together with H... . You're just too nice of a person Meroko. To good for me at least." Izumi had said this to Meroko while she lay in his arms.

"Well I think I'm perfect for you." Meroko grinned at Izumi, "But it just felt like this was the way things were meant to be."

"Well, I don't want to have to share you anymore. Will you be my angel, and _only_ mine?" Izumi gazes into Meroko's eyes.

She returns his gaze. "Well since my work there is done, I guess I can do that for you." There lips brushed against each other's. It was right after that when she noticed Takuto with Hikari on his arm. She just couldn't help but look.

Takuto noticed Meroko there too. He smiled at her, she smiled back. Takuto lips mouth _thank you. _Meroko mouths back_ you're welcome. _Then her gaze falls back upon Izumi.

"Who was that?" Asked Hikari.

Takuto looked away and then back at Hikari, "Just a very good friend."

…

End of chapter 2: Fate has its ways 

_This has been a fun story to write._

_This is how I wanted __Full Moon wo Sagashite to end._

_There is still 2 more chapters to go!_

_I hope I'll be done with them shortly!_


End file.
